Alice Dingle
Alice Edith Rose Dingle (nee Wilson) was a character in Emmerdale from 2004 to 2006. She romanced Sam Dingle and married him. Her first appearance was Episode 3914 (5th December 2004) and her final appearance was in Episode 4426 (1st August 2006) when she was seriously ill with cancer and Sam helped her die at her request by giving her a morphine overdose. Alice was layed by Ursula Holden-Gill. Biography Backstory Alice Edith Rose Wilson was born on the 10th May 1977 to John Wilson and Mrs Wilson. She was an only child and grew up on the family farm. 2004-2006 Alice Wilson was running a farm singled handedly since her father's death. When Paddy Kirk went to see to her chickens, he was appalled by the way her farm was. It had become dilapidated. Alice was befriended by Paddy and Emily Kirk. Alice started dating village idiot Sam Dingle. Alice decided to sell her farm to relocate to Norfolk. Sam was in turmoil as he did not want to lose Alice. In fact, he was so distraught at the prospect of losing Alice that he threatened to kill himself, leaving Eric Pollard to talk him out of it. However, what had been the worst day of his life, became the best when Alice returned from auctioning her property and they kissed. While she prepared to leave, Alice asked Sam to join her and live together as a couple. Horrified at the prospect of leaving Emmerdale and his beloved family, Sam refused and Alice prepared to go to Norfolk alone. But, realising this was his son’s chance at happiness, Zak Dingle gave Sam some sage advice and then drove him to the station in time to catch the train with Alice. For months the couple lived happily on their chicken farm, keeping the Dingles updated on how they were. One day, Sam returned to the Dingle home, acting strangely. A couple of weeks later, Alice appeared – explaining that Sam had upped and left after she fell pregnant. Although his family were shocked Sam could be so callous, Alice understood that he was just freaked out about the prospect of being a dad and soon the couple were back on track. However, Sam had missed home and wanted to remain in Emmerdale with their family around them to help with the baby. Things were fine, but Alice soon began feeling ill. Tests confirmed that she had Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma, a type of cancer but, in an effort to protect Sam, she lied and said she’d been given the all clear. After a few weeks, Dr Adam Forsythe forced her to come clean, devastating Sam. To make matters worse, Alice was advised to terminate her pregnancy so she could start chemotherapy immediately but Alice had no intention of getting rid of her baby. Against all advice, she refused the termination and gave birth to baby Samson Dingle in January 2006. Alice may have had a better chance of survival if she had terminated the pregnancy and started chemotherapy, but she wanted to give birth to her son. The birth left Alice very depressed as Samson was rushed to intensive care before she got a chance to bond with him. Sam did his best to keep the family together. Alice did a wing walk to raise money for charity. She shaved her head prior to starting chemotherapy so that she was in control of when she lost her hair. Alice's doctor told her the chemotherapy wasn't helping, so she stopped treatment. In July 2006, Alice became really poorly. Paddy said to a young Belle Dingle that it is very likely Alice is going to die. After several weeks of pain, in a dramatic euthanasia plot, Alice wanted Sam to help her die by giving her an overdose of morphine. Sam was reluctant as he thought it would be classed as murder but in the end he and Marlon got Eli Dingle to contact a mate to get some morphine. Sam took Alice outside in the yard to see the sky one last time. He took her back into the house and gave her an overdose. Sam said he would never let Samson forget who his mum was. She died peacefully with Sam and Samson by her side. After she died Sam told Zak and Lisa he helped her to die. Legacy Sam's villainous half brother Cain Dingle showed a rare act of generosity when he took the blame for Alice's death and then later went on the run. Sam made sure her memory was preserved. He visited her grave and reminded Samson of his mother. In February 2009, when Jack Sugden died, Sam told 3 year old Samson that Jack is now in heaven with Alice. In July 2018, 12 years after her death, Sam emotionally admitted that he helped Alice to die, as she was very very poorly and was in a lot of pain. Samson called his dad a killer. Memorable info Full name Alice Edith Rose DIngle (nee Wilson) Born 10th May 1977 Died 31st July 2006 (Aged 29) Family Father John Wilson Spouse Sam Dingle (2006) Children Samson Dingle (2006) See also Alice Dingle - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2004. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Dingle family. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Farmers. Category:1977 births. Category:2006 marriages. Category:2006 deaths. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Deceased characters